List of Dragonlance locations
}} Dragonlance locations are locations in the fictional Dragonlance universe, including cities, towns, castles and villages all found in the world of Krynn. Krynn is divided into five main continents: Ansalon, The Dragon Isles, Ithin'carthia, Taladas, and Adlatum, as well as the subterranean continent of Chorane. Ansalon Ansalon is a continent on Krynn.Dragonlance Nexus: Ansalon. Retrieved on November 28, 2008. Most of the books and stories in the Dragonlance series take place in Ansalon. It is in the southern hemisphere, abutting Icereach, the southern glacial continent equivalent to Antarctica. Ansalon was used as the main setting of the popularDragonLance Series (DL1-DL16) at acaeum. Retrieved on November 28, 2008. DL series of modules.DragonLance at acaeum. Retrieved on November 28, 2008. The continent of Ansalon is approximately 1,300 miles from east to west, and 900 north to south.Dragonlance Nexus: Chambers of Astinus. Retrieved on November 28, 2008. Abanasinia Abanasinia is a nation composed of several towns, such as Solace, Haven, and Gateway as well as barbarian and hill dwarf settlements. Solace is a very important city, having housed refugees after the great Dragon Highlords invaded Ansalon. The Majere family resides here. Darken Wood, a forest filled with undead, is also here. Abanasinia has dwarven nations to the south, swamps and New Sea on the east and Qualinesti to the north. It remains on good terms with all of these nations. Ankatavaka Ankatavaka is a town on the west coast of Abanasinia, formerly part of the Empire of Ergoth. When Ergoth split from the mainland in the Cataclysm, it was left behind. It was governed by Seekers until the restoration of the old faith, when the priests converted back to the old gods. The town is still ruled by the priesthood. Darken Wood A mysterious woods located northwest of Solace, Darken Wood is populated by seven centaur clans, the Forestmaster (a unicorn which protects the forest), and undead warriors who betrayed the Forestmaster in the past and are doomed to protect the forest forever as a punishment. Giant owls are native to this region. This Forest was also home to the notorious evil Wizard Gadar, a powerful Necromancer. His small tower was a bastion of evil. After the Chaos War, spawn of Chaos captured the Forestmaster and began corrupting the forest. With the help of Caramon and Dezra Majere, the spawn were defeated, although all but two clans of centaurs disappeared. Haven Self-proclaimed as the most important city in Abanasinia, Haven had a very important part spreading new religions, including Belzor's and the Seekers. From a political center, it quickly turned into a religious center. During the War of the Lance, the city was captured by the Red Dragonarmy, which quickly suppressed the false religions, forcing fake priests to convert to Takhisis or be slain. Haven is located southwest of Solace and Darken Wood and southeast of the Qualinesti realm. Gateway Margaret Weis and Tracy Hickman locate Gateway at about "one-third of the way between Solace and Qualinost". Gateway was founded around the same time as Solace, in the early years after the Cataclysm. Gateway is ruled by a mayor and is much like Solace with the main difference being the fact that Gateway homes are located on the ground. Seekers took the town in the time around the War of the Lance, however they were soon gone with the reestablishment of the old gods. It was taken by the Red Dragonarmy, and has since been liberated. Pax Tharkas Built in cooperation between Qualinesti elves, Thorbardin dwarves and Ergothian humans, the fortress of Pax Tharkas (Citadel of Peace in the elven language) was supposed to be the symbol of friendship between the races after the Kinslayer Wars. The Cataclysm heavily damaged it. It was near the fortress that the Dwarfgate Wars broke out. During the War of the Lance, the fortress was occupied by the Red Dragonarmy of Ansalon. Highlord Verminaard settled there with his dragon, Ember. After the Heroes of the Lance freed the fortress, the gully dwarves settled permanently there. Plains of Dust The Plains of Dust are a region in southeast Ansalon. It is a large, barren wasteland. There is a blood red deposit of clay in the center that marks a large area of rock akin to a sea. Due to the efforts of Dragon Overlords, the lands in the eastern half of the Plains (split by the Torath River), are now savannahs and grasslands, with all sorts of living plants flourishing. Powerful warriors come from these lands; centaurs and plainsmen inhabit the Plains, in the north and east, respectively. There was once a nation here before the Cataclysm; Tarsis, a port city, was the capital. However, the Cataclysm ruined it, making it so that there was no nation spanning the Plains; only the small city-nation Tarsis holds any dominance here. Just before the War of the Lance struck, Silvanesti elves traveled across the plains to Southern Ergoth. The Red Dragonarmy attacked the city of Tarsis, leaving it ruined. The land around Tarsis was occupied by dragonarmies then. By the time Takhisis stole the world from the other gods, the land was turning into more and more desert. Some Dragon Highlords made homes here. During the War of Souls, Tarmaks invaded the Missing City. The people of the Plains managed to hold them at bay, but this is a tentative position. In addition, elves forced to flee because of the War of Souls have come here. Schallsea Schallsea is an island east of Abanasinia. It is, for the most part, populated by humans. It is located in Newsea, separated from Abanasinia in by the Straits of Schallsea. Schallsea is about 200 miles long and 80 miles wide. Schallsea has a large croup of hills called the Barren Hills in the center, dividing it roughly in half. Schallsea also has a number of streams. Schallsea did not exist prior to the Cataclysm, it was formed when Newsea flooded the lands in the middle of Ansalon. The Blue Dragonarmies fought the Que-Nal, a group of people on the island, on Schallsea. Goldmoon, Hero of the Lance, set up the Citadel of Light there, although it was mostly destroyed by Beryl, a Dragon Overlord. The followers of Goldmoon are rebuilding it now. Que Shu Birthplace of Goldmoon, slightly east of Solace. The city is surrounded by a circular wall, with buildings and tents set up inside. Que Shu was destroyed by dragonarmies following Goldmoon and Riverwind's departure. There is an arena in the center, where contests are held between the warriors of Que-Shu. Que-Shu is led by a chieftain who is advised by a shaman. Citadel of Light Following a rumor, Goldmoon traveled to Schallsea to find the Silver Stair, a magical stair that could only be seen at night. Thought a portal to reach Solinari, upon climbing Goldmoon experienced a vision about the Citadel of Light, and the Power of Heart, a new kind of magic that would come to replace the clerical powers of old. Originally constructed as a series of wooden buildings, after several boycotts the Thorbardin dwarves decided to use a special crystal found in Schallsea. Using their recently discovered earth mystical powers, they were able to shape a total of 9 domes, a pier and a Knight Spur. The Silver Stair was surrounded by a magical labyrinth called the Hedge Maze which changed shape continuously to prevent a straight path to it. The Citadel of Light was destroyed by Beryllinthranox during the War of Souls. Hedge Maze The Hedge Maze is a gigantic maze that no map has a way through. In the center is the Silver Stair. The Hedge Maze is intended as a place of contemplation. In fact, the Silver Stair can only be reached by someone who sorts through a hard decision. It is a quiet, peaceful place and people that wish to be alone while they wrestle with a dilemma, stay alone, and those that bring someone to discuss matters with, stay with their company. A map was produced by a gnome named Conundrum, aided by Tasslehoff Burrfoot and the kender's socks, though it didn't stay current for long. Tasslehoff and Palin Majere sought refuge in the hedge maze after Beryl and part of her army turned up looking for them and the device of time journying. The maze tried to keep them hidden but one of Beryl's dragons set it on fire. The maze led them towards the Silver Stair which deposited them in the relocated Tower of High Sorcery that had been in Palanthas. Conundrum later returned with Tasslehoff by means of the time travel device that Tasslehoff possessed. They found that the maze had been nearly burned down to ground level. Surprisingly, Conundrum was pleased by this as the maze was now low enough that he could draw a complete map. Solace Solace used to be a part of the Qualinesti elven realm. After a costly battle, the elves decided it was not worth to keep that area as it was far from their capital, Qualinost. The first settlement used to be frequently attacked by goblins, thus the inhabitants decided to build the houses in the branches of the gigantic Vallenwood trees in the area. Even though the goblin raids lessened, the city grew in the trees, until all except the forge and the stables were located above the ground below. The Inn of the Last Home is one of the most charismatic buildings, where the Heroes of the Lance started their adventure. The city itself was severely damaged during the War of the Lance, when the Red Dragonarmy utilized their red dragons to burn most of the structures. Inn of the Last Home The Inn of the Last Home was the site where the original Dragonlance companions started their quest. The inn itself is built in the boughs of a Vallenwood tree and has a reputation for excellent hospitality. The innkeeper, a fat, jovial fellow named Otik Sandeth, is famous for his ale and his delicious spiced potatoes. When the Red Dragonarmy invaded Solace, the inn was one of the few structures not burned. However, its position in the vallenwood tree made it hard for the troops of the Dragonarmy (reptilian humanoids called Draconians) to access. Thus, a red dragon tore it from the tree and deposited it on the ground. Tika Waylan, who later became Caramon's wife, worked here as a barmaid. After the war the inn was placed back in its proper place. Caramon and Tika Majere would later come to own the inn until their deaths. Their daughters run it from that day forth. Last Heroes' Tomb The Last Heroes' Tomb is where the Knights of Takhisis and the Knights of Solamnia who perished fighting Chaos in the Abyss are entombed. Situated just outside Solace and built with blocks of black granite and white marble representing each order, it became a reverent place for knights of both sides and common people including kender. It also includes the body of Tanis Half-Elven, who died defending the High Clerist's Tower before the Chaos War erupted, belongings representing Tasslehoff Burrfoot (which included a white chicken feather), who ultimately defeated Chaos, the body of Steel Brightblade also killed while fighting Chaos. Academy of Sorcery Founded by Palin Majere during the Fifth Age, the Academy of Sorcery was the place where he started to teach wild sorcery. The Academy was destroyed by the Dragon Overlord, Beryllinthranox. Gods' Row Following the War of Souls, worship of the true gods flourished in Solace, resulting in a large number of temples and shrines being built in the area that came to be known as Gods' Row. The temples there include temples of Majere, Kiri-Jolith, Mishakal and Zeboim. Located at the end of Gods' Row is a tavern known as the Trough. Sad Town Sad Town is the name given to the refugee camp outside of Solace. After the Chaos War and during and after the War of Souls, Sad Town became a fixture in Abanasinia. While individuals may come and go, Sad Town itself remained. Tarsis Before the Cataclysm, Tarsis was one of the most important port cities of Ansalon. With an extremely powerful navy, they were able to barter a commercial agreement with the Empire of Ergoth and the kender nation, Hylo. However, when the Empire was able to split the pirate forces found in the near areas and create their own navy, Ergoth invaded Tarsis and forced them to surrender. Tarsis continued to be a wealthy city, although a good amount of their profit was sent to the Empire. Its strategically situated port made it a usual resting location for ships coming from several different areas. This fact allowed it to create an extensive library, rival to the Great Library of Palanthas. The authors had created the trade routes prior to beginning the work with the books, establishing the library in this location and naming it as the Library of Khrystann. When the Cataclysm struck, the waters were drained from Tarsis coast. Thus, the whole geography changed, and the port city suddenly found itself without a sea to navigate. Tarsis became a small trading center, nowhere near the splendor it had before the Cataclysm. Tracy Hickman stated that the city of Tarsis was inspired by events in his youth: Xak Tsaroth Xak Tsaroth was a very wealthy trading city founded by Solamnics that was destroyed during the Cataclysm. Thrown over the side of a cliff, it hung down inside of a ravine and was forgotten by the rest of the civilized world. Gully dwarves later began to inhabit the fallen city under the rulership of the Bulp clan, alongside the Glups and the Sluds. During the War of the Lance, it became inhabited by the Draconian forces under Highlord Verminaard, and was the lair of a black dragon Khisanth. The ruins were utterly destroyed when Goldmoon killed the dragon with her staff, and its resulting thrashings caused the city to collapse and Newsea claimed it. In "Riverwind the Plainsman", Riverwind Son of Wanderer, Catchstar(Catchflea), and Di An find Xak Tsaroth as they are leaving the underground elven city of Host. They are held prisoner and Catchflea is killed here. Xak Tsaroth is mentioned in both "Riverwind the Plainsman" and Dragonlance Chronicles by Riverwind as "The city where death rides on black wings." Tracy Hickman explains in The Annotated Chronicles (1999) that the city name means Meeting Place in Solamnic. Zhaman The fortress of Zhaman was where Fistandantilus perished and Raistlin Majere entered the Abyss. It was damaged when Fistandantilus fumbled a spell that was supposed to open the portal to the Abyss due the interference of a gnomish time traveling machine. The result was a humongous explosion which destroyed Zhaman and formed it into Skullcap, as well as wiping out the entire fighting force engaged in the battle on the Plains of Dergoth, save for Kharas, the dwarf hero, who departed the battle a short time before the explosion. The blast also destroyed Fistandantilus's mortal body, causing him to depart to another plane before joining with Raistlin. The explosion still went off in Raistlin's alternate past, however Raistlin managed to enter the portal to the Abyss. Thanks to the disruption, Caramon and Tas also went into the alternate future. Skullcap When the fortress of Zhaman (occupied at that time by Fistandantilus) crumbled on itself, leaving a structure with the shape of a human skull. Zhaman was subsequently renamed Skullcap. Located between the Northgate of Thorbardin(now destroyed) and the city of Qualinost.(plains of Dergoth). Blood Sea Isles The Blood Sea Isles are largely inhabited by minotaurs. They are located in the Blood Sea of Istar. Most people lead some sort of seafaring life there. Some people fish or haul cargo, others command vessels in times of war. The War of the Lance left the Blood Sea Isles mostly untouched, as the Maelstrom, a great storm in the center of the Blood Sea that never stopped, kept them mostly isolated. Some did leave, however, to serve the Dragonarmies. After the War of Souls, minotaurs begin to travel and make war thanks to the Maelstrom stopping. The Isles consist of the Isle of Karthay, the Isle of Kothas, the Isle of Mithas, and the Isle of Saifhum. The Isles contain mariners who make their living by carrying goods and cargo, as well as by fishing. Most of these mariners live on Saifhum. Minotaurs rule Mithas and Kothas, as well as a number of less significant islands east of these lands. The minotaurs make travels to Flotsam to get supplies, but the majority of supplies come from raids on Saifhum ships. Saifhum Saifhum is the westernmost island in the chain. Its capital is Sea Reach. It is mountainous and hilly, with stunted vegetation. The island is ruled by the Grand Mariner. People here mostly fish in the northern waters. After the Cataclysm, freed prisoners inhabited the island, founding fishing villages and forming them into a new nation. It became a pirate nation afterward. The Chaos War left this island, and the other islands in the Blood Sea, mostly untouched. Karthay Karthay is the northernmost island in the Blood Sea Isles. Its climate ranges from very hot to very cold, and thus is not suitable for humans. A great mountain, known as Worldscap Mountain, covers the northern section of the island. The Companions (with Kitiara uth Matar, as this was before the War of the Lance), traveled here and fought the Nightmaster (leader of a cult) in order to retrieve Tasslehoff Burrfoot. The Companions let the various monsters rule the island in return for their aid. A rebel group of minotaurs lived on a small island north of Karthay. Mithas South of Karthay is Mithas, the home of minotaurs and the center of their empire. It is a volcanic island with four active volcanoes overlooking scrub plains. The capital of the island is Lacynos, better known as Nethosak. It is protected from the sea by the Horned Bay. During the Minotaur Wars trilogy, a number of events happen here. The Temple of the Forerunners, a cult that believes the dead lead them which is in fact controlled by Takhisis (and later Morgion) is established here. The Imperial General Hotak kills the emperor Chot the Terrible and becomes Emperor; a few years later his wife, the High Priestess of the Forerunners, kills him and his son, the tyrannical Ardnor, succeeds him. Later, the rebel leader Faros Es-Kalin wrests the city from him and becomes Emperor. Kothas Kothas is ruled by minotaurs and pirates. It has little vegetation but no volcanoes. The majority of the people live in the capital city of Morthosak or along the coast. Ergoth Ergoth is a human empire in western Ansalon that was once the most powerful force on the continent before ceding its dominance to Istar. During the Cataclysm the continent split into two islands. From it comes the rebel nation of Solamnia that becomes the seat of the Knights of Solamnia. The capital of Southern Ergoth is now Daltigoth, which is run by ogres. In Northern Ergoth there is a kender nation called Hylo. It also serves as the new home for the refugees of Kendermore, which was destroyed by the red dragon Malys. Silver Dragon Mountain A mountain with shape of a Dragon, surrounded by fog generated by a hot spring heated by volcanic activity just below the ground. A bridge, constructed by the Irda in homage to Huma according to Tracy Hickman, allows passage from the surrounding area to the interior of the mountain itself. Magic forbids anyone from trying to access the interior if carrying hidden intentions. The location was designed by Jeff Grubb. This includes the internal air transport system, which allowed characters to travel from one point to the other of the monument. Silvanesti The original elven kingdom in Ansalon, from where the Qualinesti elves came. Holding capital at Silvanost, this kingdom is famous for its marble buildings, garden-like forests and the towers of Eru at the mouths of the Thon-Thalas. At one time a nightmare-land during the rule of the Speaker of the Stars Lorac, due to the corruption of the forest by the Dragon Orb it is now abandoned, as the elves were driven away by an ogre/minotaur alliance at the end of the War of Souls. Silvanost Once the capital city of Silvanesti and possibly the oldest city of the elves. The city was built on an isle in the Thon-Thalas (Lord's River), and was guarded by high walls and magical gates of silver and steel extremely light, but very strong. At one time the only access to the gates of Silvanost was by ferry. Later a highway, probably white-paved lead to the gates. The exact time when the highway was built is unknown, but as the elves returned to Silvanesti from their safety lands of Silvamori in Ergoth when the nightmare of Lorac was ended, the need for a highway probably developed as the elven nation began to prosper again. The walls of the city could hold at least a thousand elven archers who guarded the gates vigilantly. The highway continued through the gates and into the city as a main thoroughfare. The homes of the city were beautiful buildings that had gardens and fountains that were expertly maintained by both skill and magic. Dominating the city was the Tower of the Stars, whose marble walls were inlaid with diamonds and rubies to reflect the light of the white and red moons, as well as paintings and murals. The tower was built at the city's heart, surrounded by other buildings and private gardens with reflecting pools, fountains, and ponds. The tower's windows were made of crystal and stained glass, once overlooking Silvanost and affording wonderful views of all Silvanesti. The ruler of Silvanost and Silvanesti bore the title Speaker of the Stars, and dwelt in the Tower. Lorac, one of the Speakers of the Stars, plunged Silvanesti into terror and darkness by using a dragon orb he acquired in the Tower of High Sorcery of Istar, before it was plunged into the sea. His nightmare turned the beautiful land of the elves into a completely evil and demented land when night fell. Everything was changed from its beautiful state to a nightmare. Even the Thon-Thalas became diluted with blood. Sent by the dragon orb was Cyan Bloodbane, whose power was used to guard Silvanesti; the dragon kept Lorac bound to his nightmare as he simultaneously tried to destroy the orb. He was freed from its grasp by the Heroes of the Lance, only to finally die the next day as his daughter Alhana Starbreeze waited beside him. During the War of Souls, the city was under the Shield, an invisible barrier that kept those within Silvanesti in and those outside out. The Shield was a deception by the dragon Cyan Bloodbane, who took the form of an elf and convinced the Silvanesti to raise it for protection; yet the majority of the inhabitants grew ill as the shield was draining their life force in order to power itself. When Mina entered Silvanost after the slaying of Cyan Bloodbane, the death of the Shieldtree, and the fall of the Shield, she healed the vast majority of the sick and was proclaimed to be blessed by the hope-hungry elves. Inevitably her influence brought the city to its knees along with the Speaker of the Stars, Silvanoshei, whose love for Mina drove him mad. After she was poisoned by Silvanoshei, died and was reborn, Mina left Silvanost and summoned vengeful dragons from all over Ansalon to destroy the elven nation. Some elves fled with Silvanoshei into Ansalon, thinking that they would find a newer, safer homeland, but he led them astray as he pursued Mina. After Mina left, Silvanesti was invaded by minotaurs, and the elves were forced to evacuate. Qualinesti The lush, forested land of the elves in Western Ansalon, not far from Gateway, Haven, and Solace. It is very sunny and most beautiful during the day, and a polar opposite in comparison with Silvanesti, which is most beautiful at night. The Kharolis Mountains run through Qualinesti, and divide the capital, Qualinost, from the rest of the kingdom. Qualinost The capital city of the Qualinesti realm, founded by Kith-Kanan after he exiled himself from Silvanost after the Kinslayer Wars. During the War of the Lance, the strength and proximity of the dragonarmies forced Solostaran Kanan, Speaker of the Suns, to leave the forest of Qualinesti and the city of Qualinost, traveling to Southern Ergoth. After the dragonarmies were defeated, the elves returned. After the Chaos War, it was decided between the Knights of Solamnia and the Knights of Takhisis that the latter would keep control of Palanthas and Qualinost, as a reward for the honor and courage they demonstrated in such conflict. The city of Qualinost was completely destroyed during the resistance battle between the Qualinesti elves and the Knights of Neraka against the dragon overlord Beryllinthranox. The Kagonesti elves named the area Nalis Aren, "Lake of Death". Anaya's Tree When Anaya, wife of Kith-Kanan and mother of Silveran Kanan, was killed, she transformed into a tree somewhere in Qualinesti. Her tree is enormous, with the trunk being the size of a small house. Silveran Kanan was born when the tree split apart. It is said that eighteen splinters flew from the tree when Silveran was born, perhaps one for each god except the gods of magic. This is unconfirmed, however. Solamnia The largest nation on Ansalon and original home of the Knights of Solamnia. Solamnia is made up of several lordships and stretches from New Sea in the south to the Turbidus Ocean in the north. The majority of the landscape is grassland in the fertile Vingaard River Valley. Only the remnants of the knights remain there after they were persecuted for not stopping the Cataclysm Dargaard Keep Home of Lord Soth and the most feared place on Krynn. Estwilde Estwilde is a mostly-human tribal nation that covers a long and narrow region stretching from Kalaman Bay in the absolute northern reaches of Ansalon, and then spreading downwards and ending at the New Sea in the central part of the continent of Ansalon. The region is bordered by Lemish, Throt and Nightlund on its western border, Taman Busuk on its eastern side, and Nordmaar on its northeast border. The humans of Estwilde are split between the natives who hail from the Lor-Tai tribe, the cannibals of the Lahutian tribe, the wild mountain barbarians of Estwilde, and the civilised folk of the South Shore. Most outsiders deal with the mountain barbarians, who offer themselves as foot soldiers and mercenaries to those with enough money to hire their services. Estwilde is a landlocked area that, in the Age of Mortals, is mostly swampy and mountainous. The Astivar Mountains and the Woods of Lahue are located in the northeastern part of the land, the Dargaard Mountains form the western border between Estwilde and Nightlund, the Singing Mountains are in the south, and the Khalkist Mountains are south and east. Estwilde is a land of stark terrain with many vast and desolate stretches, and seldom does it rain. Before the Cataclysm, Estwilde was located along the way from Knightlund to Istar. It was a land of rugged foothills, pine forests, and high mountains and was infamous for its dangerous inhabitants. In the early years following the Cataclysm, Estwilde was often where skirmishes and border fights were played out between the forces of Solamnia and those of Taman Busuk. During the War of the Lance, the Dragonarmies invaded the Estwilde region from Taman Busuk, quickly conquering the realm and turning it into an ally to the dark armies. The invasion really didn't affect the people of the land much, and the Dragonarmies used the land to build up and train their forces, while launching attacks upon Solamnia. Prior to the Age of Mortals, the land was split into three parts: Qlettaar ("Midland"), Qwalmish ("North Shore"), and Qwermish ("South Shore"). When the Dragon Overlords came to Ansalon in the new age, Fenalysten took Qlettaar and Lorrinar took Qwalmish. Whilst all three realms are still technically part of the Estwilde region, only Qwermish is truly considered to be still part of Estwilde in the Age of Mortals. Kalaman The most important city in the eastern Solamnian plains, Kalaman is a port city. Humans form the majority of the population. After the War of the Lance ended, the authorities of Kalaman suggested to the Wizards of High Sorcery to construct a new Tower of High Sorcery in the city. High Clerist's Tower The High Clerist's Tower is a massive fortress for the Knights of Solamnia. It is designed to trap dragons and is used so during the War of the Lance. It guards the pass to Palanthas through the mountains. Sturm Brightblade sacrifices himself there during the War of the Lance. The Tower is captured by Dark Knights during the Chaos War, and retaken. It briefly falls into the hands of invaders again but is retaken by the armies of Jaymes Markham. Knightlund Before Lord Soth's fall and the Cataclysm, this lordship in northeast Solamnia had been ruled by the Solamnic Knighthood along with the rest of the country. After the Cataclysm, the region became known as Nightlund in reference to Lord Soth's evil. The Knights of Solamnia trusted this lordship to the Soth's family, who protected them from ogres who invaded from Throtyl. Nightlund A region of northeastern Solamnia which was home to Lord Soth for over 300 years. After Lord Soth's departure, Dalamar the Dark moved the Tower of High Sorcery at Palanthas to Nightlund to protect it from the One God. He grew a large forest around the Tower to hide it. Until the War of Souls, undeads under Lord Soth's influence protected the land, hunting and ambushing living beings. Palanthas After the destruction of Istar, the Jewel of Ansalon quickly became the most important city of Ansalon, although never matching the size nor the power of Ergoth or Istar. First founded by the Tarsian survivors of a shipwreck around 2,000 PC near a beach after making a pact with pirates, the city of Bright Horizon (as it was first known) developed around the Tower of High Sorcery of Palanthas. The city itself consists of two different sections: The original Old City, which has the shape of a wheel where the palace is situated at the center and where the Tower of High Sorcery was originally. New City, which consists of small houses constructed after the edification of the Old City. Thieves Guild The Thieves Guild is an exclusive society. Formed by thieves, assassins and smugglers, the thieves receive extra training, health care and safety, they are taught the hand signal language and Codex, which allows them to read the symbols in Palanthas sewer tunnels, in exchange of a percentage of their trades. Members of the Thieves Guild follow four guidelines: * Practice one's craft honorably. * Steal only from those who have more than they need. * Harm only those who would harm you or the defenseless. * Defy the Lord Knight and his regime. The last guideline was added after the Knights of Takhisis executed the previous Guild leader. Vingaard Keep The original capital of Solamnia, Vingaard Keep is a central trading center. Close to the geographic center of the Solamnic plains and having easy access to the Vingaard river, the keep (and city by the same name) attracts merchants from Palanthas, Kalaman, Solanthus, and Caergoth. The strongest garrison of Knights of Solamnia in Ansalon is found here. Istar As the Empire of Ergoth began to fall, the city of Istar was founded after a war between three families. The city grew and developed into an empire of its own, and the Kingpriest took residence here in grand palaces. The city grew to have stadiums and theaters alongside many marketplaces. Eventually, however, the Kingpriest grew to believe he was a god, and his hubris called down the wrath of the true gods. Their power was seen in the Cataclysm, in which the gods threw down a fiery mountain upon the temple in Istar. The First Cataclysm destroyed the Empire of Istar, sending it to the bottom of the ocean. As the waters covered it, the Blood Sea of Istar was formed. Blood Sea of Istar Also known as Bloodsea of Istar, is a section of the sea where an eternal whirlpool was formed after the city of Istar was destroyed. The waters are red due to the whirlpool churning up the red soil of Istar, although common belief of sailors is that it is the blood of all the innocents who had died during the Cataclysm. The whirlpool at the center of the Blood Sea was actually a portal to the abyss which Takhisis used to return to Krynn before the War of the Lance. In the wake of the Gods second departure of Krynn following the Summer of Chaos, the maelstrom at the centre of the Bloodsea has ceased to turn. Subsequently the once hazardous sea has become more placid. Lattakay Goodlund Once a pleasant land that was barely affected by the second Cataclysm is now known as The Desolation since the attacks by the red dragon Malystryx. Port Balifor, Kendermore, and the Dairly Plains were the most affected by her magic. Flotsam Head Quarter of the Blue Dragonarmy during the War of the Lance, the port city of Flotsam is renowned by its low quality establishment and the great amount of mercenaries found. It is basically a haven for thieves and other shady personalities. Kendermore The home town of the kenders. After the Catclysm Balifor was completely destroyed. The Kender migrated north until they founded Kendermore on the edges of human ruins. They believe that the ruins are one of the missing Towers of High Sorcery. Kendermore is located on the Goodlund peninsula within a large forest. Some buildings are missing one wall or are missing doors. Other buildings are complete, but they are a mix of different architectural styles, representing the views of the kender who helped create them. The streets also reflect in the personality of the kender. Most are not finished, left halfway through the construction, some even end with a house on the end or even one in the middle of the street. In 385 AC Kendermore was destroyed by the red dragon-overlord Malystryx. Port Balifor The fishing town located in the southwest coast of Balifor. Half the town is constructed above tidal flats and the remainder is grown out onto the pillings of many wharves and piers. Despite its protection of bluffs, Port Balifor was walled and had guarded gates. The town is famous for the Pig and Whistle Tavern, where the Heroes of the Lance stayed during their brief time in Balifor. Only about a quarter of the town is habitable now since the great red dragon, Malystryx's attack. Losarcum Known as the Stone city. The Tower of High Sorcery of Losarcum was situated in this city. The city itself was destroyed when the Wizards of High Sorcery decided to destroy the Tower of High Sorcery rather than surrender it to the Kingpriest of Istar. They caused it to explode, killing over 20,000 inhabitants. This also influenced the governor of Palanthas to allow the wizards to remove their items from the Tower of High Sorcery in Palanthas. Otherwise, the governor imagined the disaster that would have happened if the tower was allowed to explode. Icereach A Frozen landscape under the control of twin white dragons, Cryonisis and Frisindia. The area is inhabited by humans called Ice Folk, thanoi (walrus men), and draconians. Located within the frozen tundra is the Ice Wall Castle that was once ruled by the Dragon Highlord during the War of Lance. Winterheim An ogre kingdom. Winterheim was built inside a great mountain that served as a link to the Icewall. Icewall Icewall is a mythical wall of ice, found in Icereach. Before the Cataclysm, throughout the year the wall becomes taller and stronger by accumulating ice naturally, surrounding the area between two mountain chains. Thus, the worse of the weather is isolated in the southern regions of Ansalon. Once per year, the king of the Ogre Kingdom of Winterheim would make a rite in which he would break the wall, releasing the powerful storm throughout Icereach, beginning the coldest season of the year. Sancrist highlighted]] An island near the western border of Ansalon. It is the location of the Whitestone, and the base of the Knights of Solamnia after the Cataclysm, and the home of Sir Gunthar Uth Wistan, Knight of the Rose. Mount Nevermind The home city of the gnomes, is actually a dormant volcano. Its naming involved a time when the Knights of Solamnia originally landed on Sancrist. The gnomes attempted to hide their mountain from the knights, who they believed were planning to steal their mountain. However, a gnomish guild thought that it would look suspicious if an entire mountain, the tallest on the island disappeared. This prompted an argument between two opposing sides of gnomes, meanwhile, another gnome set the device off anyway which, as with most gnome inventions, malfunctioned and did nothing more than cover the island with the smell of rotten eggs. Then the gnomes were forced to leave the mountain from the stench and meet the knights. When an elder asked the Gnomes what the mountain was named, an incredibly long, complicated explanation of the mountain's nature (functioning as its name) was given, spoken in the incredibly quick way of expression of the Gnomes. The elder said "Nevermind", and the Gnomes took the name as a stroke of genius. Mount Nevermind has an incredibly "sophisticated" transportation system. Many gnomes considered that stairs were outdated, useless, and "primitive". Their method of traveling to different floors within the mountain involves "gnomeflingers". On the ground are many catapults of varying design. The gnome gets on one of them, and then a bell rings on the floor that the gnome intends to go to, letting the inhabitants of that floor know about an arrival. The catapult then launches the gnome upwards. When the gnome reaches that floor, a net is supposed to roll out and catch the gnome. If it fails, then a net on the floor below it opens. If all the nets on all the floors miss the gnome, sponges are deployed on the ground floor to help clean up the mess. During the Chaos War, the gnomes were forced to abandon Mount Nevermind. With the help of some turned Knights of Takhisis, they fled their longtime mountain home (one major reason why they left was that they thought that the journey would be interesting). Whitestone Home of the Uth Wistan family, this is where the Council of Whitestone is held. The stone was shattered by a Dragonlance, created by Theros Ironfeld. Vinas Solamnus was resting on a black granite stone in the Isle of Sancrist when he received the vision in which the three gods, Habbakuk, Kiri-Jolith and Paladine, told him to found the Knights of Solamnia. The stone turned white after the vision, and became known as Whitestone. A castle was constructed to protect the stone, given to the Wistan family. Whitestone is a sacred place for the Knights of Solamnia and the members of the Whitestone Council (including allied dwarves and elves). During the Fifth Age, the area is protected by several silver dragons Vingaard Mountains Godshome A desolate crater of a wasteland located in the Vingaard Mountains. It has only one entrance and one exit that leads into Neraka. At the center is located a pool of black obsidian that reflects the stars in the heavens and the Divine constellations. It is surrounded by nineteen pillars, each representing a particular god, with pillars of white stone for the gods of light, pillars of black for the gods of darkness and pillars of "an indeterminate colour" for the gods of neutrality. One black pillar and one white have fallen, and while the white one remains whole, the black one has been broken, representing Paladine's renunciation of godhood so that the newly-mortal Takhisis could be slain. Standing apart from the rest are three pillars, one of white jade, one of black jet and one of red granite, representing the gods of magic, Solinari, Nuitari and Lunitari. According to Fizban, the gods once convened there. Here Fizban carried the dwarf Flint Fireforge (who died moments earlier of a failing heart) onto the Obsidian reflecting pool to disappear. At the ending of The War of Souls two of the center pillars fell, one of which broke in pieces as it hit the valley floor. These represented the now dead "Queen of Darkness" Takhisis and the self-exiled "Fizban the Fabulous" Paladine. Mina entered Godshome with the elf "Valthonis" also known as "The Walking God" for he is in fact Paladine. She had a last talk with the former god who was her father and stepped onto the obsidian reflecting pool to place on it a holy artifact of Takhisis and a holy artifact of Paladine. Then she stepped off and walked the valley until she found a spot contested by shadow and light. She stood still with her back to the pillars of the Gods and while she departed from the world, she wept. At that location standing apart now is found a pool of night-blue water that would reflect nothing at all, but shows the faces of all the living of all the races. At the center stands one pillar made of amber. Neraka A trading city, it was invaded by Ariakas' Dragonarmy just before the War of the Lance. Becoming the center of Ariakas force, he directed the invasion from the Temple of Takhisis, built in the city. After Ariakas' death and the sealing of the portal, the temple was destroyed, damaging some sections of the city. The Knights of Solamnia expelled the Dragonarmies from Neraka and built a small garrison to protect it from further invasions. However, at the beginning of the Chaos War, Ariakan invaded the city and easily took over it. After the end of the Chaos War, the Knights of Takhisis took residence in the city, and after some years became the Knights of Neraka. Sanction Having the only port in the neighboring region of Ansalon, Sanction soon became the most important city in the area. Ariakas took advantage of the mercenaries that traveled the city to begin building the Dragonarmies. The city was taken over just before the beginning of the War of the Lance. The Dragonarmies built a Keep, but could not finish it in time, which allowed the Knights of Solamnia to mount a successful attack which dispelled the armies from the area. After the War of the Lance, the Knights of Solmania took over the Keep and began repairing it. Hogan Bight, a dragon in disguise, became the lord governor of the city, and successfully rebuilt the city. He also protected Sanction from lava flows from the Lords of Doom, the active volcanoes that surround Sanction and protected the city during the Chaos War. However, the city fell once again against the Knights of Neraka during the War of Souls, led by Mina. Mina took the Temple of Duerghast as her own temple for the "One God", more commonly known as Takhsis. At the end of the War of Souls, a conclave of the gods was held in the Temple of the One God, in which Takhisis lost her immortal status. This was caused by Paladine also giving up his immortal status, so Takhisis and Paladine both became mortal. Takhisis was subsequently killed by Silvanoshei. Other locations of Ansalon Dragon Isles The Dragon Isles are the isles where the good dragons settled. The Isles are protected by a powerful enchantment known as The Veil, which allows only metallic dragons and those bearing a special gem blessed by the dragons to enter the area. The metallic dragons created the Isles by raising the earth from under the ocean. Then they allowed humans and other races including elves, minotaurs and dargonestis, underwater elves, to build a city with their blessing. The Veil itself is protected by a special key formed by four different gems, each representing an elemental force (air, water, fire and earth), and was the main reason why the sea dragon Tempest could not invade the isles after most of the good dragons left during the Fifth Age. Hillhome A small neidar village near Thorbardin. Is nearly destroyed when the Theiwar Dwarves of Thorbardin, led by Pitrick, lay siege to it. In 433 AC (50 SC) the Hilldwarf Harn Poleaxe brings a Relic "The Bluestone" from Kayolin along with Brandon Blueaxe who is the official caretaker of this family treasure. Harn accuses Brandon of being a Mountaindwarf spy and takes him captive whilst taking the stone. Hillhome is attacked the next day by a roving band of Klar Dwarfs who steal "The Bluestone" that has been given company by a similar "Greenstone". Brandon escapes during this assault. Enraged by this attack, Harn Poleaxe rallies the surrounding Hilldwarf communities and forms an army that marches on Pax Tharkas, home of the Exiled Mountaindwarfs under former King Tarn Bellowgranite. The Hilldwarf army learns at the gates of Pax Tharkas that they were misled by Harn Poleaxe and sign an accord with the Mountaindwarfs ending hostilities and forming an alliance to retake the ancient Dwarvenhome of Thorbardin. When Crystal Heathstone, Hilldwarf maid by birth but wife and former queen of Tarn Bellowgranite, arrives in Hillhome after having an ordeal getting there she rallies the Hilldwarfs once more. This time they march on Thorbardin where her husband and allies from far Kayolin already have invaded the underground realm to liberate it from a mad King and a black robed wizard. Hillhome became a peaceful village again after the conflict ended and trade has been restored with both Thorbardin and the other underground realm of Kayolin. Slate Fireforge lives in this village, he states Flint Fireforge was his great uncle. Thorbardin The ancient home of the mountain dwarves deep under the Kharolis Mountains. The city is composed of four separate districts situated around a large underground sea, called the Urkhan Sea. A large stagmite rises from the Sea, which houses the Halls of the five Thanes as well as several governmental facilities. The four surrounding districts are named Klar, Hylar, Theiwar, and Diewar. At the north and south ends of the city lays a gate. Southgate stands operational leading into the Plains of Dust, while the Northgate (which warded the way to the Plains of Death) was completely destroyed. The means to support the underground residents is supplied by the Farming Warrens, where crops are grown. Light is provided through crystal shafts running to the surface. Far under the city lies the Deep Warrens, where many sorts of dark magicks and evil plotting (almost always by the Theiwar) are undertaken, in the absolute darkness and secrecy. Kharolis Khur A desert kingdom home to nomadic tribes. Its capital is Khuri-Khan, headed by the Khan of Khur. The capital is on the east side of Khur, where sea and sand meet. It was sacked and looted many times in the past, including by Malystryx. Khur holds a taboo valley called "The Valley of the Blue Sands", because it is believed that the valley is a valley of the gods, extremely different from the rest of the region, very similar to the elves homeland. As of the Fifth Age, the elves were living temporarily in Khur, after being driven out form their homeland. They live in a tent city outside Khuri-khan. The people of Khur call the elves' tent city Laddad-ihar, or Elves' Anthill. The elves discovered the "Valley of the Blue Sands" and planned on moving there. However, there was a mysterious force at work there. There are no biological creatures. There are ruins of unknown source inside the Valley of the Blue Sands. Nordmaar Teyr Teyr is a city of draconians, who were hatched from evil, however have converted to good. Teyr was an abandoned dwarven city. More on the adventures of these draconians can be found in the books "The Doom Brigade", and "Draconian Measures", both of which are written by Margaret Weis and Don Perrin. Also in the short story collection "Heroes and Fools". Thoradin An ancient kingdom of dwarves, originally called Thorin. For over 800 years it grew and prospered. Then a great tragedy struck. During a yearly grand trade gathering with its human neighbors, the Dwarven realm was attacked by racist, jealous factions of those same neighbors. Infiltrating into the outer keep, a great hero of the dwarves brought down the roof of the great cavern separating the outer from the inner keep. This destroyed much of the face of the mountain. Rebuilt by the dwarves, they renamed their home Thoradin. It was destroyed again with the Cataclysm. Mithandrus Kal-Thax Kal-Thax is the name of the legendary first kingdom of the Dwarves of Ansalon. Kal-Thax, or "cold Forge" as it translates in common, was the first kingdom/domain of the dwarven people after they arrived on Ansalon. Its location can be difficult to discern, due to the fact that the name is somewhat generic among the Dwarves; it being used to refer to many homes or underground dwellings where there was a lack of natural geothermal heat sources, such as a magma chamber or other volcanic activity. As such there are many "Kal-Thaxes" scattered across the dwarven lands. However, the legendary original Kal-Thax did exist, on the northern shore of the land that would one day be known as Istar. After they first arrived on the northeast corner of Ansalon, the dwarves made their home for a time in the land of the minotaurs (around the lands of Karthay). They enslaved the minotaurs and built colonies. This did not last long, before their slaves revolted, and they fled to the west. Eventually settling into a vast natural underground cave system created by seawater and fresh groundwater eroding limestone. This cave system was located on the northern coastline of what would become Istar, approximately 2/3's of the distance from eastern corner of the continent to where Istar's borders would one day reach. Here the Dwarves lived for a time, building and delving as dwarves do. But this home was cold, lacking any natural heat sources for forging. It was also wet, due to the ocean and groundwater runoff. They lived there for a time. Until many believed they had received a sign from their god Reorx that they needed to find a true dwarfhome. These dwarves would leave, and go on to found Thorin, the first truly successful dwarven Kingdom, in the Khalkist Mtns. Thorin Dwarfhome, Thorin Everbardin. These Dwarves would call themselves the Calnar. It is important to note that other dwarves, back during the original migration, had spread out across Ansalon. These dwarves would found other homes. Such as the dwarves of the Kharolis Mtns who centuries later would, with the help of a group of Calnar (now calling themselves the Hylar) found the greatest dwarven kingdom; Thorbardin. Lost Citadel Was a citadel made of White,Black and Red marble. On the Night of Doom when the true clerics left the world, the Citadel moved on to other realms. It was here the Black Robe Akar tried to bring the dark clerics back to life but was stopped by Raistlin. Hillow Neidar (hill dwarf) colony of Thorbardin, founded in 948 PC. Zakhalax Kayolin A colony founded by Thorbardin and governed in the King's name by a Governor, it is famous for Kayolin alloy, the strongest known metal. Up to the Cataclysm that ravaged Ansalon, Kayolin was a thriving Dwarven City-state with commerce to Thorbardin and its direct surrounding neighbors such as Solamnia and far away Empires such as Istar. When disaster struck by the Hand of the Gods, Kayolin was ravaged and partially destroyed. One record of that time survived in the story of a member of the Bluestone clan who was lost on the surface during the Cataclysm whilst his axe was found and handed over from generation to generation. Trade stopped after the disaster as a new body of water "The New Sea" split the Dwarven trade routes and severed connections with the parent civilization of Thorbardin. Since all other civilisations of Men, Elves and the sort were all but wiped out Kayolin was on its own. Several generations later, Kayolin was once more a beacon of Dwarven society. They survived the War of the Lance and the Chaos War with very little damage and loss of life, and gaining more wealth and stature in the process as they supplied the Solamnic nation with resources and manpower during both conflicts. The governor also provided a good alliance by letting the Dwarf Dram Feldspar negotiate with the newly appointed Emperor of Solamnia, James Markham, by trading high-grade steel and troops against the Human's campaign to destroy a Goblin insurrection on the Solamnic Plains and Khalkist Mountains. A few years after the conclusion of the campaign against Ankhar's Horde, Regar Smashfingers, the current governor of Kayolin tried to claim a king's crown by denouncing the old custom that the true king resides in Thorbardin. To strengthen his bid for power he created a "League of Enforcers", made many a declaration to demonstrate his power, and even unleashed an old Horror from the depths called "Horax" so he could form militant units to combat the creatures and keep the peace. His plot was discovered by Brandon Bluestone and with help of several brave adventurers the plan was stopped. Kayolin was restored to its former government with a new Governor in place. The Kayolin Dwarves are combating the Horax infestations when ever met, and have recently formed an Army that liberated Thorbardin with help from Mountain and Hill dwarves from Abbasinia and Pax Tharkas. Once more does the High King of Thorbardin reign over Dwarven lands including Kayolin. Blödehelm A city of the ogres, lying in the Blode region. It lies to the north of Silvanesti lands. Missing City Located in the southeastern reaches of the Plains of Dust, the Missing City is a mystical site at which a translucent ghost community goes about its daily affairs on the site of its own past destruction. To someone visiting, the city seems only a ruin, but faded images of a real city remain. Magi theorize that there is some sort of a connection to an alternative reality in which the Cataclysm never occurred there. Taladas Taladas is another continent on Krynn, and is located northeast of Ansalon. Taladas was ruled by an empire of emperor-mages, called Aurim. Aurim was destroyed on the same day as Istar. Taladas experienced a great hail of fire, which destroyed Aurim and split the earth open. Instead of being consumed by waters, Aurim was swallowed by molten rock in a great cauldron of flame. The heat burned the lands around Aurim, creating ash and glass as well as spewing poisonous gases that killed many races. The inhabitants of Taladas called this evening the Great Destruction. Some areas survived. On the Rainward Isles, refugees built new kingdoms. Also, in the southern jungles of Neron and the northern snowy Panak, tribes of savages dwelt with horrendous monsters. Gnomes sail the Burning Sea in ships of steel, and live on its shores. Nowadays, there is the Imperial League, the only true empire, which has covered all the inhabitable parts of Hosk, except for Thenol, a kingdom ruled by priests of evil gods, and Armach, home of the elves. The Imperial League is ruled by minotaurs, and has spread its influence north. However, in the boxed Time of the Dragon, the Imperial League suffers civil war. Unlike Ansalon, the other continent of Krynn, Taladas has been relatively untouched by published materials such as novels and game modules. It is mostly detailed in the boxed set Time of the Dragon and in the supplement Taladas : The Minotaurs. Taladas was not involved in the War of the Lance. Adlatum The third official continent of Krynn has the least amount of official information available. Adlatum is a continent only mentioned as being to the northwest of Ansalon on two maps and is briefly mentioned alongside Taladas and Ansalon in the Dragons of Krynn sourcebook. Unofficial material supported by the Dragonlance Nexus claims it to be a continent roughly the size of Taladas that was torn in two when the Great Wave, created by the Fiery Mountain's impact with the world, drowned the continent and permanently flooded the land's central plains and valleys. References Other books * * * * * * The Odyssey of Gilthanas (August 1999), by Douglas Niles, (ISBN 0-7869-1446-7) * Dragons of a Fallen Sun * Dragons of a Lost Star * Dragons of a Vanished Moon * Dragonlance Campaign Setting * Dragons of Krynn * War of the Lance * Night of Blood * Tides of Blood * Empire of Blood * Dragonlance Locations